Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a lighting device for lighting the vehicle interior of a motor vehicle and an operating device for a lighting device of this kind. Exemplary embodiments of the invention further relate to a motor vehicle comprising a lighting device of this kind. Finally, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a method for lighting the vehicle interior of a motor vehicle.
Interior lighting for motor vehicles, the lighting features of which can be adapted to different environmental parameters, is generally known as “adaptive interior lighting”.
Against this backdrop, DE 10 2015 011 891 A1 discloses a method for adjusting interior lighting in a vehicle. The interior lighting is formed by variable, separate control of a lighting unit comprising a plurality of light sources. A light range of the interior lighting thereby approximately extends over the entire width of the vehicle. In this manner it is possible to achieve interior lighting by means of the light sources, as well as a reading light.
DE 10 2013 009 063 A1 describes a method for controlling the light emission of interior lighting for a vehicle in which a partial region of a vehicle interior is shown on a display unit. By means of the operating device, the light emission of the interior lighting can be changed by the user.
DE 10 2015 118 092 A1 discloses a vehicle having a controller that shows information on a display screen relating to the locking state of a door of the vehicle and to a safety belt installed in the vehicle.
DE 10 2004 061 417 A1 discloses an operating system of a vehicle. The operating system comprises a screen display, in which a menu structure can be shown, via which different vehicle functions can be controlled. The menu structure thereby also allows inner lighting of the motor vehicle to be controlled.
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention are directed to novel ways of developing lighting devices for lighting the vehicle interior of a motor vehicle.
The basic concept of the invention is to equip a lighting device, for lighting the vehicle interior of a motor vehicle, with an operating device, for controlling the light sources of the lighting device independently of one another, and with a display unit that displays a partial image of the vehicle interior lit by the controllable light sources. The display unit preferably comprises a touch-sensitive display. In this manner the operation of the individual light sources of the lighting device is made easier for the user of the lighting device—typically the driver or passenger of the motor vehicle. This allows comfortable operation of the lighting device, even when the device comprises a plurality of light sources which are controlled independently of one another.
A lighting device according to the invention for lighting the vehicle interior of a motor vehicle comprises a plurality of light sources and a control device, by means of which at least two of the light sources, preferably a plurality of the light sources, particularly preferably all of the light sources, can be controlled independently of one another. In addition, the lighting device comprises an operating device connected to the control device and comprising operating elements, by means of which the light sources can be controlled independently of one another by a user. The operating device also comprises a display unit that displays at least one partial image of the vehicle interior which is or can be lit by the controllable light sources. In the present case, “partial image” means an image-like representation of at least one region of the vehicle interior that can be lit by the controllable light sources. A partial image of this kind can be a live image generated by a camera or a still image of the region. An image of this kind can be modified by means of image processing methods before being displayed, or can be displayed in an unchanged form, i.e., as recorded.
According to a preferred embodiment, a rear region of the vehicle interior, preferably both a left-hand and a right-hand zone of the rear region, is shown in the partial image, which region can be lit by at least one of the light sources. The lighting of the rear region can therefore be controlled by means of the operating device. The lighting of the left-hand and right-hand zones of the rear region can preferably be actuated independently of one another.
The light sources and the partial image of the vehicle interior that is shown in the display unit are expediently coordinated to one another such that the lighting of the rear region shown in the partial image can be changed by actuating at least one operating element.
According to a preferred embodiment, the partial image displayed by the display unit or the touch-sensitive display is a live image of the vehicle interior recorded by means of a camera installed in the vehicle interior of the motor vehicle. If the lighting of the vehicle interior is changed by correspondingly controlling the light sources via the control device and, in connection therewith, via the operating elements of the operating device, the changed lighting is immediately displayed in the live image. In the case that the operating device is arranged, for example, in the center console (not shown) of the motor vehicle, and the rear region of the vehicle interior is recorded by means of the camera, the driver receives current information about the lighting state of the rear region by means of the operating device in the center console.
In an alternative embodiment the partial image is a predefined image, in particular a graphic, which is stored in an image memory of the control device or in the operating device. This image can also have been recorded by a camera. Since, in this embodiment, the image is not a live image, but preferably a graphic, it is not necessary to provide a camera or other suitable means of recording an image.
According to a different preferred embodiment, the operating elements are designed as keys that can be operated by the user and are preferably arranged in a grid to form a keypad. This variant has proven to be particularly cost-effective, since the desired functionality, specifically the control of the light sources by the user, can also be achieved without providing a relatively costly touch-sensitive display.
The individual light sources can expediently form an array of LEDs and/or comprise an array of LEDs.
At least one light source is preferably designed such that the brightness and/or light color and/or lighting angle thereof can be varied by the operating device.
Exemplary embodiments of the invention also relate to an operating device for controlling a lighting device for a rear region of a vehicle interior of a motor vehicle. In particular, the lighting device can be the previously specified lighting device. The operating device comprises a plurality of operating elements and a display unit, which together create a touch-sensitive display. In at least one display zone in the display, at least one image of the rear region is displayed. According to the invention, the at least one image is, in each case, divided into a plurality of segments. By actuating one or more of the segments, the user can select which zone of the rear region should be lit, or, in the case that the lighting is already activated, in which region the lighting should be changed by corresponding subsequent control of the operating device. According to the invention at least one operating element is provided, by means of which a predetermined lighting program can be selected. In this manner, the selected lighting program is shown, i.e., simulated, in the display. Before activating the selected lighting program, the user can therefore decide whether the program actually corresponds to the desired lighting scenario.
According to a preferred embodiment, an image of a left-hand zone of the rear region is displayed in a left-hand display zone in the display. An image of a right-hand zone of the rear region is displayed in a right-hand display zone. The left-hand and right-hand rear region can therefore be controlled separately, i.e., independently of one another.
According to a preferred embodiment, at least one operating element is provided in the touch-sensitive display, by means of actuating which element at least one lighting parameter can be adjusted. The parameter can be, in particular, the brightness and/or the light color of the light generated by the light sources.
In a particularly preferred embodiment, at least one operating element is shown in the display as an actuatable slide control. At least one lighting parameter, in particular the brightness and/or the light color of the light generated by the light sources, can be altered by means of the slide control.
At least one operating element can therefore expediently be formed as an activation element, by means of which the selected lighting program is activated in the operating device. The term “activation” means that the selected lighting program is implemented in the vehicle interior by means of the lighting device.
Exemplary embodiments of the invention also relate to a motor vehicle comprising a vehicle interior in which a previously specified lighting device and/or a previously specified operating device are provided. The previously explained advantages of the lighting device and operating device therefore also apply to the motor vehicle according to the invention.
Exemplary embodiments of the invention also relate to a method for lighting the vehicle interior of a motor vehicle, in particular of the previously specified motor vehicle. According to the method, at least two light sources, preferably a plurality of light sources, particularly preferably all of the light sources, of the lighting device for lighting the vehicle interior are controlled independently of one another by means of a plurality of operating elements. According to the method, at least one partial image of the vehicle interior, which can be or is lit by the controllable light sources, is displayed by means of a display unit provided in the vehicle interior.
Additional important features and advantages of the invention can be found in the drawings and the associated description of the drawings, with reference to the drawings.
It is self-evident that the aforementioned features and the following features, which are yet to be explained, cannot only be used in the relevant given combination, but can also be used in other combinations or in isolation, without departing from the scope of the present invention. Preferred embodiments of the invention are shown in the drawings and are explained in greater detail in the following description.